


Lilili Yabbay

by coocooforcocoapuffs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mpreg, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocooforcocoapuffs/pseuds/coocooforcocoapuffs
Summary: Their Mates had been gone for three moon cycles already, and the days seemed to grow colder each second they were missing...
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 65
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You make me wait and wait,
> 
> You make me look at the moon and pray,
> 
> Pray that you’ll look at me...

Chan's fingers expertly pushed and pulled at the bone needle, first in, then out of the furs; forming crosses along the seam. He was making a coat for one of his Alphas; mountain lion fur with rabbit down as lining. Soonyoung would look so handsome in this, he was sure of it; was confident in his sewing skills. This coat was destined to be a surprise once his Alphas returned from the big hunt.

As for Junhui, well, he'd have a big enough gift once he saw Minghao's condition.

Pushing a pink tongue between his lips, Chan leaned closer still; eyeing his stitches with pride. 

Perfect.

"Chan?" A sleepy voice broke his concentration and the young Omega took a breath. It'd been many hours since he'd begun to work and his eyes ached, a break was called for; what better reason than to see his beautiful lover's face? Sitting up straight to lean his head back against the all, Chan answered.

"I'm here Hao." The Omega in question shuffled around the corner, emerging from their nesting room with messy hair and pouty lips. Grinning up at the man, Chan stood, taking Minghao's cheeks in his palms. Ever since he'd fallen pregnant, the elder had been subdued and groggy; quite unlike his usual mischievous behavior. It was a shocking change, one that had frightened Chan at first. 

"What's troubling you?" Minghao squirmed his way into the shorter Omega's arms, laying an ear against his chest and inhaling deep. Chan knew something was definitely wrong, sour scent of sickness hung low in the air.

"M' sick." 

"Sick baby? Come here Hao, lay down." Chan guided the pliant boy toward a pile of furs on the floor near the fire, settling slowly; careful not to jostle Hao's full stomach. Once the preganant wolf was comfortable, head on Chan's lap and curled around his thighs, Chan set to work; petting his Lover's tummy with a small smile.

He was so proud of him, bringing their first litter into the world.

Chan knew not what it felt like to be pregnant, had never held pups in his womb; though he hoped one day he'd have the priviledge. Hao had spent his heat with their second Alpha, Junhui; barely finished before their Alpha left for the hunt. They did not know of the pregnancy until two moon cycles later, when the man started throwing up and was barely able to keep anything down.

In the beginning, Chan had been jealous. He was Soonyoung's first Omega -despite his younger age- had spent many heats with both Alpha's only to bare no lasting results. But now, feeling the hard belly below his fingertips, seeing Minghao's furrowed eyebrows and pretty features; he felt like a fool. This was his love, and these pups would be his also, regardless of whose belly they came from. 

"Alpha's will be so proud of you HaoHao." A pitiful moan was his only answer as his Mate curled closer, pressing his head further into Chan's body and comforting scent.

"It's so hard Chany, and I'm only three moon cycles along." The younger carded his fingers through black locks, tried to offer any comfort he could. 

"Well the farther along you are the faster this nasty sickness will leave." Minghao grasped the Omega's wrist, pulled it closer to him until he could nuzzle his face into it, taking a deep breath as he did so. Bile rose high in his throat and he desperately wished for a distraction; determined not to throw up. Choosing the subject that weighed heavy on his mind, Minghao imagined strong hands of his Alpha's on his feverish skin.

"I miss them." Sympathy and longing of his own rushed through Chan ike waves, resting low in his tummy to form a nasty beast of anxiety. Their Mates had been gone for three moon cycles already, and the days seemed to grow colder each second they were missing. Two empty spots in their nest and at the table always extinguished any appetite they possessed; but Chan still insisted on hand feeding his Hao. The Omega needed sustenance, especially since he couldn't keep much down. 

Chan slid his slender body to rest behind Minghao, wrapping a careful arm around his waist and peppering gentle kisses along soft hair.  
"I miss them too baby. They'll be here by the end of this moon, you just watch." Minghao clutched Chan's hand harder, lower lip trembling with emotion at the sweet thought of his Mates.

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not a squirrel, don't call me a squirrel Hannie! We eat squirrels!" 
> 
> The boys whining did nothing but fuel Jeonghan's fire, for his next comment had Seungkwan reeling; a harsh red blush high on his cheeks.

A steaming pot of stew was set before them, heat radiating up through the air in puffs of white. Jisoo busied himself washing a few utensils in a bucket of water before joining them at the table; fingers dusting over any unseen obstacles in his way. Once settled beside Jeonghan, the Omega smiled wide. Though Jisoo had lost his sight long ago, the handsome Omega never let it hinder his spirits; always welcoming and bright.  
"Everyone help themselves!"

"Minghao, I hope you are able to eat. Seokmin and I tried to think of something that would comfort you, and decided deer stew might be calming."  
Minghao huffed out a shy laugh, thanking the wolves kindly.  
As a matter of fact, the Omega had aquired quite an appetite at the moment; much to Chan's joy. Besides, no one could turn down Jisoo's cooking.

Seungkwan struck up a conversation with the pregnant male beside him almost immediately, something about how many pups did he think were in his tummy. Chan found himself just sitting back and enjoying the chatter around him. 

After days of worrying for his Alpha's, a change from that dreary atmosphere was needed. Besides, they weren't the only ones worrying. Anticipation was evident in the way Seokmin proved unusually silent, picking at his food; gloomy expression adorning sharp features. 

Jeonghan was no different, though perhaps less open about it. The Beta seemed stiff and uncomfortable, yet still dutifully attentive to his unseeing Mate beside him. 

Chan was no fool. He could see the pain and longing in all of them, suddenly felt stupid for isolating his feelings on a higher level than theirs. 

They all had Mates that left. 

They all prayed and hoped for their return at every waking moment. 

Even though the hunt was a yearly occurance, Chan didn't think he would ever get used to it; never had liked saying goodbye. Wolves relied on physical affection, touch, and scent. When a Mate was gone for too long one would become depressed, starved for affection. 

Of course, not all Alpha's left for The Hunt. No, that would be a foolish move, leaving Omega's, Beta's, and Pups all alone with no pretection was a death penalty. 

Atleast twenty other Alpha's stayed behind just in case something happened. Nothing ever did of course, their pack had no enemies; had been peaceful for many years. Even still, anything could happen out on The Hunt. Animal attacks, rogues, unknown and bloodthirsty packs. What would become of them if Soonyoung and Junhui never returned? 

What if they never saw them again? Never got to hold them, kiss them, love them anymore. 

What if... their Alpha's never met Minghao's pup? 

"Chan?" Seungkwan's call startled the boy, shakey fingers sending his spoon flying into the bowl before him. The table was silent, not a word uttered amongst them. Jeonghan's face was marred with a concerned frown, arm thrown around Jisoo's shoulders while the Omega's cloudy orbs stared in Chan's direction. 

Seokmin no longer picked at his food, opting to also cast curious glances his way. Chan felt caught, like a hunted animal on display until Minghao's warm hand covered his own, beckoning him as he turned toward a wary Mate; mustering the most convincing grin possible before speaking.  
"I'm sorry, I-I was lost in my thoughts." Clearing his throat and taking a breath, the Omega hoped they wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"What did I miss?" 

"Seungkwan asked if you were hoping for a boy or a girl." Minghao spoke, one palm resting on the subtle curve of his belly while studying his Mate. Chan hadn't really thought of their pups gender before; supposed it didn't matter as long as the pup was healthy. 

"Minghao was hoping for a boy!" Seungkwan piped up, spilling supposedly confidential information considering the harsh smack he earned from Minghao.

"I told you not to say anything!" The Omega cried, throwing an arm upward dramatically. Chan couldn't help a small smile that escaped him; Seungkwan's pout was too funny. 

"Seungkwan if you don't stop sulking you'll permanently resemble a squirrel." Jeonghan rumbled, teasing lilt ruffling his Mate's feathers even more; Seungkwan scoffed. 

Oh no, here they go again.

"I am not a squirrel, don't call me a squirrel Hannie! We eat squirrels!" The boys whining did nothing but fuel Jeonghan's fire, for his next comment had Seungkwan reeling; a harsh red blush high on his cheeks.

"I can eat you later, if you wish." 

"Jeonghan! Not at the table!"Jisoo playfully scolded, pushing at the Beta's arm in earnest. Anyone could see Jisoo wasn't really mad, especially if that twinkle in his eye had anything to do with it.

They were all enjoying Seungkwan's anguish -perhaps a little too much- even Seokmin had brightened up and started jabbing at his fellow Omega as well. Chan chuckled, revelling in the light feeling of being happy; all worries now prepared to leave with fleeting daylight outside. 

"You never answered our question." It was Minghao's voice, however, that caught his attention. The Omega's orbs were wide with wonder, a hint of insecurity lurking just inside chestnut hues. Chan offered a small smile, hand finding Minghao's own to play with pretty fingers.

"I suppose it does not matter to me, as long as you both are healthy." He studied the Omega through dark eyelashes, his Mate's eyebrows furrowed; a silent scold that urged Chan to continue. 

"But..." A pause.

"But?" Minghao chided, pink lips open in anticipation of his Lover's words. The thought hadn't occured until now, just how beautiful Minghao looked tonight. His cheeks were flushed with happiness, belly full and calm while a certain glow seemed to halo his body; casting gold rays along smooth skin. Chan's breath was momentarily stolen away, lungs empty so he could barely speak. 

"A boy would be perfect." Satisfied with the answer, Minghao leaned in, pressed his mouth against Chan's own before pulling away; pretty grin tugging at the edges. Seungkwan playfully gagged beside them and Seokmin winked, adding an element of childish fun to the atmosphere. Chan couldn't help but lose himself in his friends laughter; thoughts of far away Mates banished in the far corners of his mind.

For now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight this seems more like a filler chapter, but I promise the Alpha's will make an appearance soon! I just wanted an opportunity to show the other members of SVT.
> 
> Anywhooo tell me your thoughts! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated🤑
> 
> I also haven't edited any of this so I apologize for typos and choppy flow🤣


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last Alpha's filtered through the gates, Chan gagged...

Bodies swamped high around them, packing everyone together in a large mass before the entrance of their village. Chan stood near the middle, having woken up late due to another bout of late night sickness with Minghao. Said Mate was protectively held around the middle, Chan's arm wrapped over a newly visible bump. Their Alpha's would arrive back from The Hunt in moments, along with a large amount of game and supplies. 

Minghao was barely able to sit still all morning. As for Chan, well, the Omega had been on edge since he arose; reason still unknown. 

Across the way, he caught a glimpse of Jeonghan and Joshua; Seungkwan and Seokmin not far behind. Somehow, just seeing their friends brought a sense of comfort to him. A loud shout echoed from the front, bringing his attention back round as everything exploded, the whole pack surging forward in hopes of finding their Mates and loved ones. 

Minghao shivered beside him, standing on tippy toes in a desperate attempt to see above taller heads. Chan had no hope of getting a decent view considering his short stature.  
"I can't see anything." Minghao whined low, pulled the younger closer to the entrance. 

Some Alpha's had already reunited with their families, laughing and crying with joy. Chan's belly roiled with a mix of emotions; fear, longing, excitement. Doubts fogged his mind with darkness, storm clouds gathering low every moment Soonyoung and Junhui were not seen. After a while of fighting the crowd, most wolves had dissipated into nothing, having found the persons they came to meet; jealousy was added to the batch. 

Sourness spiked the air, followed quickly by the smokey scent of desperation. It took him a moment to realize the smell was coming from Minghao.

"Chan wh-where?" It was a breathless question, filled with insecurity and fright. Minghao's hair was dishelved now and droplets of water fell from above, painting tiny rivers down pale cheeks. He looked like a ghost, ashen and lonely; afraid for his Mates; hand pressed against his distended belly.

As the last Alpha's filtered through the gates, Chan gagged. 

Soonyoung and Junhui were nowhere to be found. 

Bile rose higher, choking his sob back down just as it tried to escape.

Where were they? 

Why did they not return? 

"Chan, where are they!?" Minghao broke away, stumbling forward on unsteady legs before collapsing alltogether. Chan let out a startled yell, rushing forward to pull his Omega into his lap; cooing against soft locks.

"HaoHao please, calm down they'll come, they'll come baby I promise. I know they will." Whether the words were meant for Minghao or his own gain proved unclear. Either way they were both terrified, chilled to the bone from the ruthless rain. 

The rain! 

He needed to remove Minghao from such uncertain conditons before the Omega caught cold. The elder kicked and cried when he lifted his body, wailing for his Alpha's presence. Chan kept silent, not knowing what words to utter in comfort. He was hurting just as much; dazed and confused. It wasn't until the pregnant male in his arms landed a hard kick to his shin that he spoke.

"Minghao listen to me! You need to stop fighting, it isn't good for the pup please." Mentiong their baby seemed to be the right move, for the man sobbed loud and gave up; sinking into watery mud below. Chan slowly settled beside him, carressing soaked bangs away from stressed eyes.

"Chan I-" The younger Omega immediately shushed him.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here. Just breathe." Minghao's body shook violently.

"Wh-Where?" Pulling a fur shawl from around his own shoulders, Chan placed the garment over Minghao; careful to keep him warm. At this point, Chan was thankful for the rain for it hid his tears well; he needed to be strong.

Strong. For his Hao. 

"Let's get inside, baby." Stretching to full height and offering his hands to Minghao, the boy pulled his Mate higher. With one last glance toward the entrance, chan turned away; trudging back to their hut. The sky seemed to grow darker with every step. 

Or perhaps it was just in his own world. Either way his instinctive goal was now to find shelter, to protect his mate and pup. 

Worrying could be saved for later, when Minghao had been calmed and tucked away inside the comfort of their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY It's been a hot minute since I last posted but things have been kinda nuts recently.😰
> 
> Nevertheless a new chapter is here! Hopefully it exceeds your expectations.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Lemme know what you think!
> 
> It's also very... unedited...😬


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's strength finally gave out...

Minghao cried himself to sleep. 

Chan did everything in his power to calm the pregnant male, trying to reign in his own emotions along the way. It took a while, and for a moment it seemed as if nothing would quiet Minghao's sobs. That is, until Chan sang a gentle tune, rocking his Mate side to side as he cooed. 

Time seemed to crawl by around them. The rain hadn't stopped either, opting to beat against their hut; thunder mocking and loud. 

Chan now sat at an oak table, the cup of tea he'd made in a desperate attempt at calming his nerves now stood cold and abandoned not far away. His cheeks felt sticky and dry, taste of salt still fresh on his tongue. The Omega held his tears in well, remaining strong for his Mate. But the moment he was alone, Chan let them loose, turning mad and violent; even going as far as to throw a plate against the wall. 

Looking back now, Chan felt foolish. It had taken years to calm Minghao into slumber and his spat of anger could've woken him. 

Stupid. He was stupid. 

The rain was stupid. Soonyoung was stupid, Junhui was stupid. Everything was stupid.

Why did they leave and not return? 

Had they done something worthy of punishment? 

Surely not. Minghao was an angel, despite some mischief here and there. Perhaps it was his own fault. He wasn't the prettiest Omega anyone had ever seen afterall; nor the most well behaved. 

Sometimes, he wondered why Soonyoung mated him in the first place. 

Goddess above, he couldn't even give him pups to show his gratefullness. 

A failure. That must be why they never returned. 

It was his fault, his fault Minghao would never see his Alphas; his fault their family was broken. 

A particularly loud rumble shook the hut, but Chan remained still; stuck in a deadly cycle of thoughts. Stuck until someone violently banged on their door. Startled, the Omega burst up from his chair, sending it flying onto it's back with a loud crash and screech. Who in their right mind could be out in this weather?

An alarmed whimper sounded from the nesting room, signalling Minghao's now conscious state. Chan stood frozen, unable to move even as the person outside slammed fists into wood once more. Maybe it was too good to be true, but Chan hoped that when he opened that door, Soonyoung and Junhui would be there; soaked to the bone but alive and well. Creeping forward ever so slightly, Chan's fingers popped the lock out of place, letting the door swing open wide before stumbling backward. 

Rain flooded the floor, swamping at his barefeet as a large figure charged inside; slamming the door shut behind them. Chan's whole body seemed to slump backward against the table. 

This was not one of their Alphas. 

The wolf before him grunted, slinging furs from around his shoulders down to the floor with a plop before finding Chan's presence in the room.

Dark orbs met his own, pinning him to his spot; raven locks sticking against pale skin like veins. Neither of them spoke, instead choosing to stare at one another as if silently understanding.

This could not be good.

Shuffling echoed throughout the hut as Minghao appeared to his right; hair a mess, dark bags haunting gentle eyes. The Alpha turned, attention immediately dropping to the newcomers hand which cradled his belly; mouth dropping open in shock. Chan inhaled sharply.

Still sleepy and confused, Minghao broke the silence.

"What's going on? Chan?" Chan never answered, for he had nothing of worth to offer; choosing to stare off into the darkness outside their window. The scent of fear spiked around them, wrapping through his brain and tightening with every second. Suffocating. His legs shook with the weight, threatening to give out. 

Strong, stay strong.

"Seungcheol, what's going on?" Said Alpha was still honed in on Minghao's stomach, cursing under his breath before casting a dark look back at the younger Omega. Chan screamed at the Alpha in his mind. 

Don't look at me like that you cur, not with such an expression.

"I'm sorry." Two harmless words, yet Chan's heart and breathing seemed to stop altogether. 

"Junhui was badly injured. We had no choice but to take him to the nearest pack for immediate healing." 

"What!?" Minghao gasped loud, stumbling forward in his haste for an answer. Chan's mind went wild with doubts but he forced himself to remain strong for as long as he could. Strong, strong. 

Seungcheol panted, running a hand through his soaked strands in frustration. 

"By the time we arrived, he'd lost so much blood and... I-I do not know if he has survived." 

Chan's strength finally gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW... Here we goooooo  
> I had some down time and decided to go ahead and post this! 
> 
> Am I cruel for this chapter? Yes... very much so...😈
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! Tell me what you think Loves!
> 
> This is also, still unedited. Are you noticing a trend👀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan thought he was ready to witness this, to see Junhui so sick and lifeless. 
> 
> But now, he wasn't so sure anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE*
> 
> *Please read*
> 
> It has been brought to my attention that my updates may not be showing up sometimes... With that being said, if you are a victim of such horrors (wow dramatic) you might have to search for the title of this story in order to find updates.❤

Kim pack. 

That's where their Alpha's were. 

If he closed his eyes long enough, Chan could see them in his mind. Vivid white blonde locks contrasting harshly against wooden planks for walls. Soonyoung was a unique Alpha, not many were blessed with hair that color. They called it 'Moon Beam', for legend declared such features a blessing from the Goddess herself. 

Chan was proud to call Soonyoung his Alpha, with or without such beautiful looks. Junhui proved no different of course. Though he may lack striking blonde locks, he made up for it in many other ways. 

For instance, Junhui was so gentle and patient; yet naughty and prone to tease ruthlessly. 

He never failed in getting Chan to smile, even in his darkest moments; and the boy loved him for that. Junhui was also the one both Omega's spent most time with, for Soonyoung's responsibilities kept him away most of the day. Being their Lead Alpha meant less time with his Mates and more time spent hunting, gathering for meetings or guarding the pack's perimeter. Sometimes, the Alpha left before they arose and didn't return until late into the night. 

Chan always tried to stay awake long enough to meet him, longing for his Mate's presence. It proved hard sometimes, for Soonyoung did not show for a long while; forcing Chan to give up and crawl into the nest behind Junhui. 

The second Alpha always pressed a kiss to his hairline, whispering comforts softly into his soul; for he understood how much his Omega missed their Mate. Now, Junhui was not in their nest, wouldn't tease him with naughty remarks or touches, nor would he bestow gentle affections. 

Junhui was gone. 

Far away, in another pack, lying still and cold; perhaps even lifeless. Chan breathed deep, letting air invade his lungs; he held it there. What was it like, to die? 

Sometimes he wondered. Would it be comforting? Or terrifying? 

He also pondered what his Alpha's felt like, what Soonyoung felt like. 

Surely scared, stressed and drained. Chan wished he could crawl into his lap, brush through pale strands and kiss him silly; let him know everything was fine. But not yet. 

They hadn't arrived. 

Seungcheol spoke while they hitched the horses, told him how long it would take to travel there-a day at most-and what to pack. Chan threw some furs into a leather sack, placed some bear pelts in the cart for Minghao. There was no way he would let his Mate catch cold, not this early on in the pregnancy. Besides, they'd practically lost one mate already and he wasn't prepared to lose another. 

Time crept by, the bright sun which had perched high in it's abode now lurked low along the horizon; red tendrils scorching trees until dark shadows snaked along his skin. Chan tried not to think, tried to focus on nothing for atleast a bit. His mind had been working too fast for too long. Tried to focus that is, until the cart hit a deep rut, shaking him, and breaking the delicate concentration. 

Minghao was asleep, thankfully; perhaps the stress and pain had finally taken its toll. The Omega's cheek was pressed against Chan's thigh, small puddle of drool already soaked through his furs. Not that he minded of course, the boy was just happy Minghao was finally resting. Such fear could not be good for their Pup. 

Brushing an index finger over smooth skin, Chan turned to Seungcheol, questions sitting heavy on his tongue. 

"How much longer?" The Alpha sniffed, glancing back before urging his steeds onward.

"Not much, just through those trees." Chan's breathing stuttered, heart picking up speed. Just through the trees. Their Alpha's were just through the trees. 

Chan cooed urgently, shaking Minghao's shoulder in the process. 

"Hao, baby, wake up we're there." A groan of discomfort was his only answer before the Omega lurched upward, nearly knocking Chan straight in the chin. One hand clutched to his belly, Minghao took a moment to find his bearings, sleepy eyes blinking rapidly. 

"Chany?" Mumbling in acknowledgment, Chan stood on his knees to peer through the forest, desperate for any sign of civilization. 

And there he found it. Firelight, just ahead.

"I can see the fires." Minghao suddenly appeared beside him, eyes wide and mouth hung open; scent spiking with nervousness until it soured like milk. A single name escaped into the still world.

"Junhui..." 

Seungcheol barely had time to urge the horses to stop before his passengers were tumbling out, frantically scrambling toward a Kim Beta who had come to greet them. 

"Junhui, and Soonyoung o-our Alpha's... are th-they here?" Chan couldn't help his stutter, breathing restricted from such sudden movement. The handsome stranger nodded, gesturing with a hand for them to follow before he scurried off into the village. Minghao gripped tightly onto Chan's hand, trailing behind the Omega silently; suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Whether it be his Pup or the prospect of finally seeing their Mate's proved unclear.

It didn't take long for them to reach what Chan assumed was the healers den, a large hut made of oak; heady scent of herbs wafting through the stuffy air. 

"They're just inside. Healer Junmyeon is there also, he will give you details on your Alpha's condition." 

Muttering a hurried 'thank you', Minghao grasped the door, hesitating a moment before breathing deep and wrenching it open. 

Chan thought he was ready to witness this, to see Junhui so sick and lifeless. 

But now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW! Alright here it is.
> 
> I know I've been keeping the Alpha's from you for a while but... I gotta admit I'm a little nervous to write them, lest I let everyone down.
> 
> Even so, I feel like this chapter is lacking. Perhaps it might have the aura of a filler... either way I wanted to get it out there.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy in this pretty scary time😬 
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and what you think I might need to change! I do love hearing from you all!!!❤
> 
> Also this is still highly unedited, so forgive me if there are spelling errors or if it seems choppy🤣


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pausing just outside the door, Chan took a breath. 
> 
> He could smell the river... to his right.
> 
> So he ran.

Chan had heard Minghao make many noises in their lifetime. Some happy and full of mirth, others harsh; laced with anger or even pain. 

He'd heard such things, yes, but never something quite like this. It was high and loud, bordering on a whine; yet gutteral and longing. 

The gooseflesh settled deep within his arms, snaking down past his shoulders at a steady pace. 

Such a wail coupled with the state of their Alpha would haunt ones dreams; Chan wasn't sure he'd ever sleep again. 

Minghao wasted no time stumbling over to the unconcious male, legs shakey and weak. He sunk to his knees beside the small cot, hands already pressed against Junhui's battered face. 

No matter how much Chan willed himself to move, his legs would not obey. It was as if he were stuck, something within prodding at his mind; pleading for attention. Chan couldn't place his finger on it. Perhaps it was just his muddled thoughts playing cruel tricks. 

No.

Something was wrong, something was... missing.

Parched lips barely moved, yet they managed to form a name; inaudible to anyone but himself.

"Soonyoung?" 

Ah, yes. That was it.

Where was Soonyoung? 

Raising his head high, the young Omega scented stale air. Indeed, his Mate's presence hung within the room; faint but there all the same. 

"Junhui? Can you hear me?" Minghao had taken to whispering low, speaking straight into his Mate's ear. It hadn't struck him until now, just how torn Junhui was. A long gash ran from forehead all the way down his right cheek, stopping just short of a soft mouth; thankfully missing his eye. The skin around it was red and angry, bits of blood still seeping through.

Several tufts of hair were missing also, scratches littering strong arms along with deep purple bruises. 

Chan never hoped to witness what lay beneath those furs. 

"We missed you, Alpha." Minghao picked at sweaty bangs, carressing handsome features at the same time. 

Chan managed to shuffle closer; taking his spot beside the elder Omega. The fact that he had picked up Soonyoung's scent had calmed him a bit, yet an inner struggle took hold deep within his belly. 

The question still remained.

Where was he? 

Despite crippling curiosity, Chan reigned himself in; opting to stroke down Junhui's wrist, tracing lines along his palm while Minghao continued to speak. 

He wondered if Junhui could even hear them at all. Perhaps it didn't matter, Minghao was now calm, no longer distraught; this was better for the pup. 

A quiet thud drew their attention just in time for a handsome wolf to appear, features kind and perfect.  
Judging from the sweet scent wafting their way, this stranger was a fellow Omega. 

"Hello, I am Healer Kim Junmyeon." The man bowed leaving Chan to feel out of place and rude. It only took a moment for him to rise, offering a bow of his own before gesturing toward Junhui.

"How is he?" Junmyeon appraised the Alpha, eyes focused and precise. Anxiety roiled in his gut the longer it took for him to respond.

"Your Mate was in a delicate condition the past few nights. He obtained very harsh injuries from a fall."

A fall? That's what happened to his sweet Junhui. 

"Is he... healing now?" It was a quiet question, one Chan was almost afraid to hear answered. Instead, the Healer smiled, nodding slowly before speaking: hint of pride accentuating his words. 

"He is healing unexpectedly well. Of course I'm sure even with an unconscious body, his mind is still focused on his Mates." Adding a teasing quirk of his mouth, the Healer's orbs focused on Minghao's full stomach. Junmyeon continued on.

"It is recommended that he stay here until fully healed, but I sense a swift recovery." 

Chan's only answer came in the form of a sharp exhale as he sunk back down beside Minghao. The elder Omega pulled him close, placing gentle kisses upon his face while a watery giggle escaped.

"Did you hear that Channy? He's gonna be okay!" Minghao choked out, Chan only nodded; breathing uneven and eyebrows furrowed. It hadn't occured to him until soft fingertips brushed wind bitten cheeks, he was crying. 

Junhui was going to be fine. Fine!

Turning back toward Junmyeon, Chan witnessed his form slipping back through the way he'd come. 

"Healer Junmyeon!" The man in question peeked inside once more, lips pursed in acknowledgment

"Our other Alpha, Soonyoung, do you know where I might find him?" Realization poured over Junmyeon in waves, brows shooting up and mouth opening. 

"Oh, he is at the river."

"That Alpha of yours almost paced a path into my floor, so I felt short walk was warranted." 

Offering his best smile, the boy uttered a quiet 'thank you'.

Chan ran a gentle hand down Minghao's neck, pressing another kiss to dark locks before rising.

"I'll be back." His pregnant Mate only hummed, eyes never leaving Junhui's face. 

Pausing just outside the door, Chan took a breath. 

He could smell the river... to his right.

So he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight folks here lies yet another chapter!
> 
> Next time, I PROMISE you'll meet the Alpha's or atleast Soonyoung. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe out there! 
> 
> The town I live in is currently shut down so I feel like I can't do anything...  
> My hoard of cheez its and goldfish is also running low, thanks to my thief of a brother...😭
> 
> Anywho,
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I love to hear from you all!❤
> 
> This is still unedited so forgive any mistakes and possibly choppy flow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Chan thought.
> 
> He'd take anything his Alpha offered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the past. 
> 
> I hadn't intended to put much backstory into this but had a chapter hidden away so here we are...

Soonyoung had come home late... again.

Long appointments of hunts and night time patrols kept him busy, leaving little time to spend with his lovers. Soonyoung hated prioritizing pack business over them but he had no choice. When Head Alpha gave you orders, one had no choice but to follow them immediately.

Shutting the door softly behind him, Soonyoung turned to greet an empty room; Or so he thought. 

A tiny movement caught his eye, beckoning squinted attention to make out a figure curled up beside the fire; now reduced to coals. Despite a furrowed brow, Soonyoung could not help the tiny smile that pulled at his mouth, curving wind chapped lips upward. 

Sighing wearily, he slid a leather bag from strong shoulders; sauntering closer to kneel beside the sleeping Omega.

His Mate's eyes were sealed shut, long lashes casting shadows down a soft cheek; the same cheek Soonyoung now stroked.  
Calloused fingers traced pretty features, running down the boys jaw, settling tenderly against that special scar on a delicate neck.

Oh how he'd missed his boy. 

With a stir, Chan spoke.

"Soonie?" It was a small whisper, yet the words danced around his being, twirling into his ears until Soonyoung could no longer hold his chuckle.

Beautiful. 

"Hmm, what are you doing laying by the fire instead of sleeping in the warm nest?" The Alpha whispered, fingers tangling in soft strands.

"Don't want you catching a cold now." 

Chan merely huffed, bringing a hand up to rub harshly against his eyes; tiny yawn falling from a cute mouth. Soonyoung continued to study him. Even though the room may be dark, he was accustomed to night, could make out each perfect dip and twist of features along his beloved. Said male echoed sleepy thoughts aloud.

"Wanted to meet you when you got home." 

Cooing softly, Soonyoung pulled the boy up, moving his body until each leg rested on either side of his own hips, Chan's head coming to nuzzle into a shoulder.  
He thought his Alpha smelled so nice.

"Mmm, miss you." 

Guilt stabbed low inside Soonyoung's gut, sharp knife twisting until it seemed to turn his insides to a bloody pulp; seemed to freeze his entire being. How could he leave his mates alone like this? 

Cruel.

It'd been so long since he'd sat down for a meal with them, held Minghao until he glowed smug with attention. It'd been so long since he'd exchanged playful skinship with Junhui, jabbing and scratching at each other; stealing kisses every few moments. 

Too long since he'd shown Chan just how much he treasured him. 

The boy had a tendency to become jealous easily, always busy with household duties that weren't really necessary. It took Soonyoung time to break down his walls everyday. Yet with enough loving press, Chan would finally give in to playful touches and slobbery kisses until he giggled; empty threats spewing from his mouth like liquid. 

Yes, Soonyoung decided, he was a bad Alpha.

Bad for missing out on such precious moments.

Sensing his Alpha's distress, Chan pulled away to peer into dark orbs; gentle hands cupping tear stained cheeks. 

When had he started crying?

"Don't think evil thoughts about yourself." Chan hissed, mouth set in a grim line and tone scolding. Soonyoung met the boys heated gaze head on. Almost as if the younger had read his mind, he continued on with his rant, never breaking eye contact with the elder wolf.

"We know you have responsibilities, we understand why you're away for so long. You are not to blame." Dipping low, Chan pressed his forehead against Soonyoung's own, desperate in getting his point across.

"You're strong for us every waking moment of your life. It's okay to cry, it's okay to doubt, but don't you ever think bad thoughts about yourself." 

"Do you hear me? We love you, no matter what." Stern lines etched into lovely features, beautiful and fierce. 

That's his Omega, his love. 

A choked rumble blasted through the silence as Soonyoung began to laugh, shoulders quaking around them until their noses bumped. Salty tears were delicately scooped up by his little Lover's own thumbs.

"I love you silly Omega." 

Chan gasped at the elders words, scandalized expression taking hold as he smacked the Alpha's shoulders.

Silly? Silly!? 

"I am not silly!"

"Oh! I beg to differ!"  
Soonyoung growled playfully, nipping at Chan's neck until they tumbled back onto the ground. He was secretly relieved to be distracted from his mind.

It seemed such actions had angered a savage beast, just as he'd intended. This side of his Omega always intrigued him, encouraged his inner Alpha to know that his Mate was resilient and brave.

Chan's body was now trapped beneath the larger, dark locks splayed around his head like a halo. If Soonyoung didn't know any better, he could've mistaken the boy as a god. 

The boy barked out a low warning, tiny growls rumbling inside his chest as he fought against the Male's hold. A thrill of mock adrenaline shot through Chan's body, set his blood on fire. 

Soonyoung knew his struggle was all a facade, the younger was more than capable of truly injuring an Alpha if he set his mind to it. This was different however, Chan was in no real danger; not of any fatal kind atleast.

Soonyoung smirked down at the psudo prey, sneaking a hand beneath heavy furs to trace sensitive skin around Chan's belly. It was comical, watching the boys eyes widen to such an extent; cute too. 

"No! Soonyou-" 

Ah, there was his cue...

With no second thoughts, the Alpha immediately began a full assault, hands dancing over delicate regions in torture.

His Omega rolled and kicked, screeched and laughed like a donkey until Soonyoung finally decided he'd tortured him enough. Pulling offending digits away to give Chan a rest, Soonyoung cackled evilly, earning a harsh glare from the younger. 

How their other Mate's managed to stay asleep through such chaos was beyond him.

"I hate you." Chan pouted, lips pushed out and cheeks puffed wide. Soonyoung siezed the golden opportunity, pressing a quick kiss onto that same pout; feigning offense when Chan violently wiped it away. 

"Oh I see how it is. Say you miss me and then reject my love." The Omega merely rolled his eyes, unaware of what such actions would bring.  
Why must his Alpha be so dramatic...

Urged on by the obvious sass, Soonyoung leaned closer, hand sliding beside Chan's head; other snaking higher to gently wrap around a slender neck.  
If he pushed the correct buttons, Chan would abandon that tough act; would melt like ice beneath him. 

It was a game between them. Everytime, the Omega would throw a tantrum as if he wouldn't be begging for Soonyoung's knot in a few moments, letting his Alpha assert dominance until he was forced to give in.

White hair glinted in the moonlight, chuckle leaving Soonyoung's throat low and deep. Chan wouldn't admit it out loud but he found it sexy. Vibrations flowing along his body, curling low in his belly. 

It'd been so long since he was last touched and he was embarrassingly eager.

Soonyoung could feel the harsh thud of life beneath his fingertips, could see sharp canines nibble on a plump lower lip.

Could smell the boys sweet arousal permeating through the air, thick and heavy; delicious. 

Well, it seemed this little vixen had changed his pretty mind quickly enough.

Lowering voice once again until it bordered on a growl, Soonyoung spoke.

"You're gonna take every bit of love I give to you, isn't that right Omega?" A small whimper escaped Chan's mouth and he gasped, pupils blown wide; breathing shallow. 

Yes, Chan thought. 

He'd take anything his Alpha offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm gonna be honest I didn't even read through this before I posted so you guys will be the first to know how much it sucks🤣  
> The plan is to finish up some chores before proofreading.
> 
> Also I know this isn't like the big reveal of meeting Soonyoung again but I've been having a bit of writers block and had this hidden away for a while.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Comments and kudos are very well loved..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ahead, the bright locks of Soonyoung beckoned him like a beacon, called to him like a Siren's song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Scenery blurred all around, feet flying as fast as they could. He could smell it, the scent of his Alpha, and it shook something inside. An urge carefully hidden by years of repressed emotions now rising to the surface. 

Chan had always felt as if he had to be strong, strong for Minghao, Junhui and... Soonyoung. Forcing himself to be stoic and gallant had taken it's toll in a flood of emotion. Now, his resolve shook with every passing tree and shrub.

The Omega skidded to a halt, momentum pulling his body forward into an awkward position until tender knees met riverbed rocks; scent of blood sharp in the air. Just ahead, the bright locks of Soonyoung beckoned him like a beacon, called to him like a Siren's song. Had Soonyoung changed since he'd last seen him? 

Would he feel the same about his Omega? 

Anxiety festered deep within until Chan forced himself up, broken skin protesting with movement. There was no use in wondering such things when the answer lay just ahead; if he could only take a few steps forward. 

The crunch of gravel beneath his feet alerted the Alpha and he turned, dark eyes taking a moment to register just who this was. 

Only a moment. 

Then Soonyoung had his Mate nestled deep within his bosom, a whimper of longing escaping pink lips. 

"Chan... Oh, my Baby." Chan nuzzled into his Alpha's neck, whines and hiccups escaping into the skin. He had forgotten what it felt like, forgotten just how sweet and pure Soonyoung's love could be. And now that he had it back, was allowed to rest in his Alpha's strong arms; Chan was certain he would never let it go, ever again.

"I was so afraid, Alpha I- I thought-"

Clenching the boy tight, Soonyoung shushed him soothingly, lips smashing against Chan's in a heated kiss; fingers carding through dark locks.

"I'm here now, you're alright, Love. Oh, I'm so, so sorry." Soonyoung whispered sweet nothings into the boys hair, carressed his face and rocked him back and forth; breathing in the beautiful scent of his Omega. It was sweet on the tongue, yet tangy all at once. 

Upon further study, the Alpha found Chan hadn't changed much, save for dark circles which sought refuge under bloodshot eyes and the crease between dark brows. Even still, Soonyoung thought his Mate to be the most beautiful of all creatures, had longed for this moment ever since he'd left his Mate's standing on their threshold moons ago.

Ah yes, his Mate's.

"How is Minghao?" 

Chan froze for a moment, hazy eyes which were once closed in comfort now snapped open; pupils blown wide with an ugly and unintended emotion.

"Minghao- Minghao is..." 

Sensing his Mate's apprehension, Soonyoung pulled away just enough to gaze into the Omega's orbs.

"What about Minghao?" 

Chan paused. It was cruel and uncalled for, but he couldn't supress the ugly cloud of jealousy that hung low over his head. He couldn't bring himself to tell the Alpha that Minghao had concieved, when he himself had failed. Of course it was childish, and unwanted; but all Chan had asked for ever since his mating was a pup to give. 

To see someone else live that dream, no matter how much he loved them, left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Is Minghao alright?" Soonyoung's brow lowered, concern etched into handsome features. Chan breathed deep, nodding subtly before forcing a small smile.

"Yes, he's just fine." The Omega shifted away from his Alpha to stare at the river behind them, frown marring cherry bitten lips.

"Come and see for yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK!!! YEEHAW!
> 
> How have you all been? I've certainly missed you and hope you're staying safe and healthy!❤
> 
> I feel sorta like Chan and Soonyoung's meeting was lackluster but I've had this hiding in my notes for a while. Therefore I decided to pull a YOLO and post it. Also this is kind of short... I'm sorry😔
> 
> Please give me all the feedback you'd like! Don't be shy, I love hearing from you!❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, he had let the voices tear him apart, a vicious battle had begun inside him. 
> 
> Only this time, Chan didn't know if he would survive.

Upon arrival back at the healers den, Chan came to a standstill just outside the door; heart thrumming with nerves at the idea of having his mates together again. It was exciting of course, yet a flicker of jealousy had been ignited next to a peaceful river; acrid smoke rising from a mere spark. 

Jealousy is not to be underestimated you see, and Chan knew this well.

A hand came to rest against the back of his neck, warmth and calloused skin grounding the Omega as he pushed into his Alpha's embrace.  
Soonyoung truly was a blessing, one Chan was determined never to lose; one easily coveted. 

"Are you alright, Love?" Hot breath caressed and engulfed the side of his face, reminding Chan of simpler times. When the four of them would stay cuddled up inside the safety of their nest on a chilled winter morn. Only this was not one of those mornings, Soonyoung was here yes, as well as Minghao and Jun; but an irrational part of Chan's mind whispered poisoned words. 

Told him things would never be the same again. 

"Chan, let's go inside." Pulling the boy from dark thoughts, Soonyoung's careful urge must have alerted the Omega within; for it was only a matter of seconds before the door was wrenched open and another body launched outside. Chan barely had time to move out the path of a charging bull before Minghao was on top of Soonyoung, arms wrapped around the Alpha's neck; long legs around a strong waist as they spun through the air.

"Oh, Hao! Baby let me see you!" Careful in settling his Omega on the ground, Soonyoung took Minghao's face in hand, stroking along cheekbones to collect wry tears while Hao whined in earnest. 

"Missed you, Alpha. I was so afraid." Gently pressing a finger to lips, Soonyoung shushed the pregnant male, eyes glowing with love and pride as he dropped to his knees. Chan held his breath, jaw clenching when the Alpha nuzzled against his Omega's full belly. 

It was a beautiful sight, no one could ever deny that. 

And deep down Chan knew it too. 

Yet now, the spark was no longer harmless. A wildfire took it's place, flames licking his intestines, turning them to ash at the sight of something the voice inside had convinced him he would never have. 

It was beautiful, and it made Chan sick. 

Clenching his fists, the youngling turned away from the door and hurried over to his unconcious Alpha. Jun always proved to be a mediator in these sort of problems. When Chan grew sour and cold, he always knew what to say and noticed the smallest of changes in him. Always made it his mission to quench such behaviors with a long talk, kiss or nuzzle. Only now Jun wasn't able to fulfill such wants. 

Now, Chan realized just how alone he was. 

Atleast, that's what the voices told him.

The walls seemed to grow dark, constricting closer until he could feel it grasp at his belly and pull. Soonyoung and Minghao were still in the doorway, cooing and worshipping one another yet to Chan's eyes they seemed to be swimming farther and farther away; bodies rippling and contorting. The younglings head spun, kaleidoscope vision setting in as he brought a hand up to rest against his temple. He was hot, hot like winter fever. 

Only this was no mere cold, it was much too deadly.

Stop, Chan wanted the burning, the spinning to stop. He was desperately dizzy, already swaying back and forth on the cot; cold sweat breaking out across his whole body as he gasped for breath. 

What was happening? 

Where were his Alpha's? 

He couldn't see them, couldn't smell them.

Why were they not pulling him close, kissing him, carressing and whispering affirmations that this would pass; that he was fine. 

Panic rose higher until it locked an iron necklace around his throat, pinching and pulling the air out of him, leaving him no choice but to wheeze and grasp at anything to ground him. 

Groaning low, horrible roiling took hold inside his stomach, acid lurching upward until he spilled it's burning substance onto the ground before him. A distressed whine ripped through the frenzy moments later, a final cry for help. 

Chan finally gave in to the uncontrollable shaking, the tempest proving to be too much; he felt so weak, so tired. 

With one last breath, the Omega caved, body falling forward onto hard ground below. 

Dark burgundy poison engulfed him entirely, until he could no longer hear the shouts of his name; could no longer feel the foreign hands bruising his body.

Once again, he had unknowingly let the voices tear him apart, a vicious battle had begun inside him. 

Only this time, Chan didn't know if he would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOODNESS it has been a hot second💥🌋  
> Anywho I fell off the face of the earth for a while and had to battle the mighty dragon that is: Writers block and life.  
> Please forgive your humble servant, it has been a long journey of switching jobs and dealing with everything going on in the world😔
> 
> I still feel like this chapter is lacking and rushed yet the important thing to remember is... Chan's ailment is not a simple sickness and we will find out more in the next chapter. The cat must be let out of the bag that it was hard to write this, so please, if you see anything that needs to be changed let me know! 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy! Feedback and any critiques are very much appreciated.
> 
> See you again soon!!❤

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!😋


End file.
